


Never letting go

by Chireusette



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Arrow 4x16, Broken Hearts, F/M, Spoilers theoretical, arrow speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chireusette/pseuds/Chireusette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone sent me a prompt on Tumblr for Olicity with the words "I thought of you".<br/>Stephen said at HVFF Chicago that it was his favorite Olicity quote and that it was coming up so I wrote a short fic with these words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never letting go

**Author's Note:**

> Let me stage the scene: it’s probably happening during 4x16 and the fake wedding. Oliver and Felicity are at the altar. He began saying his vows when they’re being interrupted by Cupid. The Team intervenes and they end up stopping her. After the big fight, Felicity starts walking away when Oliver breaks the silence.

“I thought of you.”

Felicity slows down then stops altogether. But she doesn’t bring herself to face him again.

“When Ra’s stabbed me on the mountain, my last thought, before the fall, was of you.”

His words slice through her like steel at the remembrance of one of the worst moments of her life. She inhales sharply and starts wringing her hands together, her body tense.

Oliver walks down the little steps of the altar slowly, his voice low, soft and full of sadness.

“You were my last thought then and you’ve been my first thought every single day since then.” He stops just a few paces from her, not wanting to invade her space and make her run away from him. “And ever since you agreed to go away with me, there was no doubt in my mind that you were the woman I was going to spend the rest of my life with.”

She finally decides to turn around, her eyes leaving the floor to find his. She has tears in her eyes but she tries her hardest to keep them from falling as they stare at each other.

“I know that I have hurt you, worse than I ever thought possible, and I won’t forgive myself anytime soon for that.” She shuts her eyes, trying her best to keep breathing normally. “And I realize that you need space and I’m going to respect your wishes, but I want you to know…”

He risks it and grabs her right hand, holding it carefully in both of his. He expects her to pull away but instead she opens her eyes again, her gaze dropping on their jointed hands.

“However long it takes, I will never give up on you and I will fight for us because I’m in love with you and that will never change.”

Felicity looks up, a tear falling down her cheek. Oliver is tearing up himself but he still gives her a weak smile, squeazing her hand ever so slightly. She doesn’t smile back, the pain of their shattered trust weighing on her chest, but she nods, letting him know that she heard him.

Then she turns back around and starts heading for the door, her hand leaving his grip and falling limp to her side. But there’s no animosity in her action and Oliver knows it. She’s just not ready yet. But as he watches her walking away again, he swears to make good on his promise. He’ll never stop fighting for them until he gets her back and he’ll do his very best to be a better partner from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't anything extraordinary but a few people seemed to enjoy it on Tumblr so I thought I'd post it here too :)  
> I know it's a bit sappy but I'm full of sap myself so I couldn't help it :p  
> Hope you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
